


Loving you

by darkslastic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jooheon's birthday, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, blowjob, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkslastic/pseuds/darkslastic
Summary: A (not so) typical morning in the house hold of Jooheon and Changkyun.





	Loving you

Ray of gold poured into the bedroom in shape of slits, highlighting minute dust particles. Changkyun's eyes fluttered open as he became aware of the warm pair of arms incasing his torso and felt his legs tangled under the blanket. He turned to his side to find the angelic face of his beautiful lover, who's features were more defined as the ray of sunshine bounced off of his soft, unique feature.

"Morning babe, happy birthday." whispered Changkyun as he ducked down to softly peck Jooheon's cheek.

"Hmm.... morning baby, thank you." replied Jooheon as he inclined upwards to pepper kisses across Changkyun's throat. His voice deeper than normal due to sleep. 

Changkyun giggled as he pushed himself up above Jooheon, facing him as their eyes met and they flashed each other loving smiles. 

"Why're up so early?" asked Jooheon as Changkyun proceeded to press kisses all across his face, beginning from his forehead to his cheeks, and even the tip of his nose, before finally pecking his on his lips.

"It's your birthday so I thought you could start your day off happily pampered." 

"Oh really, what do you have in mind?" 

"Lemme show you," smirked Changkyun. He continued pressing kisses across Jooheon's throat and upper body as he slowly travelled downwards. He lightly sucks love bites all across Jooheon's torso. Before pulling Jooheon's shorts Changkyun lightly places one last kiss on his hip bone. 

By the time Changkyun starts licking at Jooheon's length the latter was already reduced to a bumbling mess. Changkyun slowly takes the tips into his mouth while Jooheon moans his out loud and reaches down to tangle his hair into Changkyun's hair. 

Changkyun slowly continues to take in more of Jooheon's length into his mouth. "Yeah baby j-just like that," moaned out Jooheon.

After a couple of moments Changkyun opens his mouth up more, motion towards the fact that he's ready to deep throat. Jooheon's length hits the back of his throat but he continues to suck effortlessly. He continues to swallow his length. Jooheon throws his head back in pleasure, unable to hold back. All his attention only Changkyun warm heat around his length.

"I'm c-close," Changkyun began moving his mouth faster and swirling his tongue Jooheon. With a loud whimper Jooheon cums down Changkyun's throat. Changkyun continues to suck around on his length until Jooheon pull him off due to oversensitivity. 

Their lips meet in a heated kiss, Jooheon proceeds to push his tongue into Changkyun's mouth, tasting himself. 

"That was amazing," Jooheon panted out.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Changkyun replied while smiling softly at his boyfriend. Jooheon smiled back, eyes hazed with pleasure from his recent climax. His eyes looked down to find Changkyun's length hard against his bare thigh.

"Want me to help you with that, baby?" 

"Please, hyungie." Whined back Changkyun.

"Alright baby, hyungie's gonna take care of you," replied back Jooheon as he flipped Changkyun over and proceeded to peppering kissed starting form his jawline own to his chest.

"Ah-hh," moaned out Changkyun as Jooheon took his length into his hands and began moving his tight fist in a slow, leisure moment.

"Faster hyungie-e, please," moaned out Changkyun. Jooheon slowly increases his hand's speed, and continued pressing kisses all across Changkyun's skin.

"I'm c-close, AHH," Changkyun couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud, when Jooheon suddenly took his heat into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his tip and slowly deepthroating his.

It wasn't long before Changkyun came down Jooheon's throat with a loud moan, that most probably woke their neighbours up. Jooheon swallowed all of Changkyun without much trouble and continued deepthroating him, Changkyun pulls him off his length before the oversensitivity becomes unbearable. 

They look into each other's eyes for a moment, a look secret between the two of them, one that is hidden from others and valued highly by them both.

They kiss once more. A soft, deep kiss that still effects the each of them as it did the first time. A kiss full of love, appreciation and admiration.

"I love you, baby" whispers Jooheon once they pull back from each other.

"I love you too, hyungie," whispers back Changkyun softly. "So much." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, which happens to be smutty since I can't come up with a proper plot to save my life.  
> I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
